swsefandomcom-20200215-history
The Overpass (O:FB)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War Main Page: The Invasion of Tirahnn SETUP: If the heroes decide to intercept the Separatist retreat, they have the opportunity to collapse a bridge on their escape route, effectively pinning the Separatist troops and heavy Vehicles between the bridge and the oncoming Republic forces. The heroes have several options for collapsing the bridge; four well-placed Explosive Charges will do the trick, but the heroes may have other ideas. A sufficient amount of damage along the cracks in the bridge (Visible on the map, and discussed in Features of the Area) can collapse it, but feel free to allow the heroes to explore other options. The Separatists are on their way, and an advance scout force arrives at about the same time as the heroes. The heroes have 10 rounds from the time combat starts before the main Separatist force arrives; if the bridge has not been collapsed by then, they fail to achieve their mission. Read-Aloud Text When the heroes arrive at the overpass, read the following text aloud: This section of street features an overpass with a ramp leading down to the street below. The bridge has seen better days, and has clearly sustained some damage in the fighting. As you approach the area, a small scout force of Confederacy Droids enters the area near the bridge. It's clear they mean to stop any opposition, as they have weapons at the ready. Conclusion If the heroes manage to collapse the bridge in fewer than 10 rounds, the Separatist retreat has nowhere to go, and the mission is a success. If the heroes take 10 rounds or more, the Separatists arrive, and it becomes too late to stop the retreat. The heroes may stay to collapse the bridge anyway, but some of the faster elements of the Separatist forces (Such as rolling Droideka-Series Destroyer Droids and IG-227 Hailfire-Class Droid Tanks) make it past the overpass. Encounter Setup The Overpass encounter has the following setup: * 2 Droideka-Series Destroyer Droids * 2 LR-57 Combat Droids * 1 Battle Droid Assassin Tactics The Battle Droid Assassin begins the encounter hidden on one of the nearby buildings. This Droid was left behind after an earlier skirmish, and it has been holding its position to help defend the retreating Separatist force. The Droid has made a Stealth check before the heroes arrive (At +4), so the heroes might spot the Droid in advance. The Battle Droid Assassin tries to Aim before every shot, negating the heroes' Cover and dealing more damage with its Heavy Blaster Rifle. Features of the Area Most of this area is taken up by the main street and a single, damaged bridge that crosses over it, perpendicular to the street. The bridge is made of thick permacrete, but the damage it has sustained since the invasion has weakened key parts of the structure. The bridge is 3 squares (Roughly 4.5 meters) above the road, and a gently sloping ramp connects the two. A small barrier at the edge of the bridge provides Cover from attackers below, and lights on that barrier provide illumination around the bridge at all hours. Four standard Explosive Charges, placed on opposite sides of the bridge at both ends, would be enough to collapse the bridge. Barring that, if any of the squares through which the large run should take more than 80 points of damage (The bridge has DR 10), the bridge would collapse entirely.